Metabolomics research has great potential and has been advancing at a rapid pace due to the increased availability and capacity of data collection and processing tools. Researchers are also rapidly producing new techniques for analyzing the large quantities of measurement data in order to utilize metabolomic data more effectively, including promising techniques for data integration across multiple modalities of data from mass spectrometry (MS) and nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR). However, this confluence of data growth and algorithmic advances is producing a new class of problems that threatens to impede the success of modern research, including data size, proliferation of data formats, and complexity of algorithmic techniques. In response to these challenges, Kitware, an organization focused on providing advanced scientific research solutions, and Duke University, a leader in metabolomics research, are teaming together to provide a comprehensive solution. This proposal details a new scalable software system for integrative metabolomics called Resonant Metabolomics. Our approach will create a central hub for data ingestion, straightforward preprocessing, and modular data integration components, all of which will be accessible through a common web front-end.